Nuestro último amanecer
by Kirara213
Summary: Tikki había visto a muchas Ladybugs luchar contra el mal a lo largo del tiempo. Las había visto crecer como personas y se había separado de ellas, ese era su destino y ella lo aceptaba. Pero simplemente no podía evitar sufrir al saber lo que el cruel destino le hizo a una de sus queridas portadoras.


**Summary:** Tikki había visto a muchas Ladybugs luchar contra el mal a lo largo del tiempo. Las había visto crecer como personas y se había separado de ellas, ese era su destino y ella lo aceptaba. Pero simplemente no podía evitar sufrir al saber lo que el cruel destino le hizo a una de sus queridas portadoras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Thomas Astruc.

 **N/A:** Bien, lo único que diré es... ¡Felicidades Valentine Star! Aquí tienes mi regalo, espero que lo disfrutes en este día tan especial n.n

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este entre las enormes montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Esa hermosa escena era admirada por una pequeña criatura mágica de color rojo y cubierta de grandes lunares negros, que la veía sentada en el marco de la única ventana que había en la habitación. Estaba absorta mirando el amanecer emocionada, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera siempre se impresionaba al verlo.

—Los amaneceres son hermosos, ¿no lo crees, Tikki?— preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos, posicionándose a su lado.

—Sí, son hermosos. Sobretodo si puedo verlos a tu lado, Jeanne— contestó la kwami feliz.

La mencionada sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza del ser mágico—.Yo pienso lo mismo de ti, mi pequeña mariquita de la suerte —dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación—. Adiós Tikki, te veré después de la batalla.

—Tan solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te vuelvan a herir, Jeanne— espetó, fijando su atención en la cicatriz que adornaba el ojo derecho de su dueña.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Dios y tú estáis de mi lado, ¿no?— le aseguró sin apartar la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— respondió Tikki insegura. Tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿Y no podría acompañarte? Siendo Ladybug serás más fuerte y podrás acabar con todos ellos fácilmente —volvió a insistir de nuevo la kwami.

—Tikki, tú odias matar, ¿no es así?— la mencionada agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto—. No soy capaz de usar tu poder para algo que tú no deseas. Verte sufrir es algo que detesto, por eso permíteme hacer esto a mí, ¿está bien?

La mariquita asintió resentida, dejando que la mujer se fuera de allí, no llegando a ver como ella se quitaba los pendientes y la encerraba a ella de nuevo en ellos.

 _No dejándola ver lo que pasaría horas más tarde._

~0~

Tikki observó con cierta diversión como su actual portadora se vestía a una velocidad increíble, pues como frecuentemente le ocurría se había despertado tarde e iba con atraso para ir al instituto. A veces se sorprendía de la increíble habilidad que tenía Marinette para que eso le pasara tan a menudo.

Como estaba distraída pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta de como la chica pelinegra la tomaba entre sus manos y rápidamente la metía en su pequeño bolso. Seguramente la había llamado un par de veces y ella no se había dado cuenta por estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

Ya dentro del compartimento se dedicó a comerse una de las galletas de chocolate que la joven frecuentaba dejarle y esperó pacientemente dentro, hasta que por la prisa que tomó la chica se dio cuenta que estaban fuera de la casa.

—No deberías correr tan rápido, podrías caerte Marinette— le aconsejó en voz baja, asomándose un poco del bolso de forma que nadie la viera.

—Voy con mucho atraso, si no lo hago llegaré tarde— se quejó la muchacha, sin aminorar la velocidad en ningún momento—. No puedo dejar que la señorita Mendeleiev me vuelva a expulsar fuera de la clase ot...—antes de llegar a decir algo más chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo de bruces.

—Te lo dije— susurró Tikki, escondiéndose nuevamente en el bolso.

Una vez de nuevo allí, se limitó a escuchar la voz de Adrien —con quien seguramente había chocado— preguntándole a Marinette si se encontraba bien y, seguido de esto, el tartamudeo de parte de su amiga en el que, lo lamentaba por ella, no pudo entender ninguna palabra aparte de un ''bien'' y un ''gracias'' mal dichos. Afinó más el oído, oyendo perfectamente una risa nerviosa de parte del rubio y tras la que pudo llegar a entender las siguientes palabras: suspensión de clases, día festivo y, para su futura mala suerte, Jeanne d'Arc.

Al oír esas palabras, fugazmente recuerdos pasaron su mente, desde cómo conoció a Jeanne y vivió aventuras a su lado hasta cómo la perdió aquel día de mayo y no volvió a saber más de ella. Cierta curiosidad la invadió y quiso saber el por qué en aquel día la festejaban. ¿Derrotó a ese ejército aquel día finalmente y por eso celebraban su victoria, o, tal vez, la ascendieron de puesto ese día? Las dudas la carcomían y deseaba profundamente saciarlas. Por lo que esperó impacientemente la charla sobre ella que, según había escuchado de Adrien, iban a dar ese mismo día.

* * *

—... es por esa misma razón que hoy, 30 de mayo, le celebramos un día en su honor a tan grandiosa heroína— terminó de hablar la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos que estaba sobre el escenario.

Dicha fémina siguió hablando siendo oída por muchos de los que había en aquella sala, menos por una ser roja en específico que había quedado en blanco al escuchar lo último que dijo. ''Cruelmente ardió en la hoguera''. Esa frase se había quedado grabada en su cabeza y no quería salir de allí. Su querida dueña había muerto sola en la hoguera, sin nadie que la acompañara ni la apoyara. La Pucelle falleció sola entre las llamas. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza continuamente.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse en sus mejillas, siendo acompañadas de un profundo dolor que se incrustaba en su pecho y parecía no querer irse pronto. La tristeza que albergaba su corazón en aquellos momentos hicieron que deseara desaparecer de aquel insólito lugar y, haciéndole caso a sus instintos, eso hizo. De manera discreta y controlando sus sollozos para no ser vista, salió del bolso de Marinette y se fugó por una alta ventana que estaba abierta.

Ella esperaba no ser vista, pero cierto felino de ojos verdes pudo detectarla antes de que se fuera. Y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

* * *

Sus ojos estaban rojos por culpa de las lágrimas y aunque lo intentara estas no cesaban en ningún momento, tan solo aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba. En más de una ocasión se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de regresar con Marinette y que ella con su alegría la hiciera olvidarse de aquel dolor que sentía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su mente le recordaba que al hacer eso tendría que admitir ante ella también la fuente de su tristeza, pues sabía que esta no pasaría desapercibida. Y eso sería revelarle un secreto que solo los kwamis debían saber.

—Es raro verte llorar, Tikki— una voz chillona retumbó en sus oídos.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba su fiel gato negro, mirándola de forma burlona. Volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda.

—Déjame en paz, Plagg. No estoy de ánimos ahora— le advirtió la mariquita, intentando sonar convincente y que él se fuera. No deseaba preocuparlo por gusto.

—No quiero— dijo de forma infantil, tomando asiento a su lado en el bordillo.

—Eres bastante molesto a veces, ¿lo sabías?

—Tal vez lo sea— espetó—. Pero debes admitir que amas a este gato molesto— añadió de manera pícara.

—Empiezo a entender de donde sale el lado coqueto de Chat Noir— comentó sarcástica, rodando los ojos.

—Y yo de donde sale el sarcástico de Ladybug— se defendió de la misma forma—. Y bien, ¿me dirás la razón por la que estás así? ¿Es por esa chica? ¿Jeanne, no es así?

Tikki asintió sin mirarle a los ojos—. No sabía que murió de una manera tan horrible. Me siento culpable, si tan solo hubiera estado allí con ella podría haberse transformado y huido.

—Si no mal recuerdo ella misma fue la que te liberó antes de que eso ocurriera— la contradijo Plagg—. De cierta manera no es culpa tuya, no puedes hacer nada si te sellan en tu miraculous— agregó, poniendo toda su total atención sobre ella.

La kwami tan solo bajo la mirada, sabía que su amigo estaba en lo correcto, pero esas palabras todavía eran incapaces de llevarse el dolor que albergaba su corazón.

—El sentimiento de culpabilidad sigue todavía ahí, eh. Bueno si te sirve de algo, hay algo que puedes hacer para apaciguarlo un poco.

Tikki lo observó de reojo, queriendo saber a qué se refería —. ¿El qué?— preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

El gato se quedó observando las lágrimas secas que difícilmente podían verse en las mejillas de su amiga por unos segundos, antes de contestar—. Visitar el lugar donde descansan sus restos.

* * *

Tikki observaba contrariada el amplio río que había delante suya, desde una seguridad prudente en la orilla.

—Los restos de su cuerpo que no pudieron ser quemados fueron tirados al Sena— respondió el felino, antes de que su acompañante hablara.

—Ya veo— tras decir esas palabras se aproximó más al río, hasta quedar tan solo a centímetros de distancia de la corriente de agua. Se quedó en silencio por un rato hasta dignarse a hablar—. No sé que decir en estos momentos, ha pasado mucho tiempo Jeanne— carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. Parezco un poco loca, ya que parece que estoy hablando sola, pero para mi desgracia esta es la única forma que tengo para decirte esto. Lo siento mucho, perdóname por no estar ahí contigo, ¡lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso!— dijo, avivando de nuevo el llanto que por un rato había conseguido tranquilizar—. Tú eras una mujer valiente y fuerte, pero a la vez también eras amable y altruista. ¡Eras idéntica a los ángeles que tanto idolatrabas! Si tan solo hubiera estado a tu lado, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Jeanne.

Plagg se acercó a ella un rato después de que ella terminara de hablar—. Estoy seguro de que ella no te guarda rencor, Tikki.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan seguro?

—Porque es imposible odiar a una kwami tan dulce como tú— le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Plagg...

No supo si en ese momento llegó a notarse su sonrojo, pero si pudo notar perfectamente como sus mejillas ardían más que de costumbre. Y sabía que eso no era por culpa de haber llorado o de una posible fiebre. Aunque le costara admitirlo, amaba a ese gato coqueto.

~Escena extra~

Marinette entró en el amplio supermercado y rápidamente —ya que tenía prisas, pues había quedado con Alya— empezó a buscar los alimentos que había escritos en la corta lista que llevaba. Tikki tan solo observaba por la rendija del bolso como su portadora buscaba con ímpetu los productos, hasta que hubo uno en concreto que captó su interés al pasar por el pasillo de los lácteos.

Con un pequeño tirón en la camisa intentó llamar la atención de Marinette, hecho que para su suerte logró—. ¿Qué quieres, Tikki?— le preguntó, mientras le daba un pequeño vistazo al trozo de papel para ver qué le faltaba coger.

—¿Podrías comprarme un trozo de Camembert?— pidió amablemente.

Marinette la miró extrañada, pues la última vez que su kwami estuvo en contacto con el queso se había ido inmediatamente, sin pensárselo dos veces—. ¿Estás segura, Tikki? Que yo sepa tú odias el queso.

—S-sí, estoy totalmente segura de que quiero camembert— se mordió la lengua al verse traicionada por su propio nerviosismo.

—Está bien, pero luego no me digas que no te advertí— dijo Marinette tras pensárselo un poco. Tomó el queso y lo guardó en el pequeño carro que había cogido para llevar los productos.

Tikki sonrió internamente al ver que su plan había funcionado. Al menos tendría una forma de agradecerle a aquel gato lo que hizo por ella el día anterior.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este par tan adorable, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Tan solo espero que fuera de tu agrado y que te gustara tu regalo de cumpleaños, senpai n.n  
**

 **Sayonara~**

 **Pd: Perdón, sé que es muy corto, pero tú ya conoces mi fetiche por escribir historias cortas xp**


End file.
